The Fan's Figurine
by WordOfTheWolf
Summary: A fan of Sonic gets a strange figurine and stuff happens. This story takes place in our world. You don't have to read it, but I'd be happy if you did. It's in third person. Note: It may be teen rated, but it's more of a 10 and up story. Don't care what age you are just as long as you enjoy.


**Chapter One**

A fifteen year old boy was sitting up in his room, playing a game called Sonic Colors. His name was Samuel Robin. He was your basic Sonic fan, but wouldn't flip out if someone didn't agree with him, like a certain kid on YouTube. He wasn't a crazy fan, but had figurines, plushes, and a few games. He was waiting for a package with a high quality figurine of Sonic, and had asked his mother for it due to the fact the arm broke off the original, and the paint was peeling off. He heard his mother calling him and went downstairs. She presented him with a small package.

"I think you want this, Sam."

Samuel grabbed the box and speed walked to his room out of excitement. He used the tip of a pencil to open the box, and pulled out what appeared to be a lump of bubble wrap. Samuel tore the bubble wrap off and lifted up a 3.3 inch tall Sonic figurine. You could barely see the joints as if they weren't there, and the eyes had that shimmer to them which made them appear full of life.

He put the figurine on his desk, and went downstairs, slipped some shoes on and left the house. He began running to his friend's house. His friend was named Tom Beckson and like him, was a Sonic fan. He was the geeky type, but wasn't a total dweeb. Their friends and family said that personality wise, the two were like Sonic and Tails, Samuel being the athletic, energetic type and Tom being smart and creative. It was kinda creepy how similar they were, and it was the reason they liked the series. They could easily relate to it.

Samuel knocked on the door to his friend's house and waited. He was impatient, but didn't mind waiting. Hey, it's not the end of the world if he waits! His friend answered the door and exclaimed "Hey, Samuel! Did you get that figurine? I got mine!" Samuel responded with "Yeah, I got it. I had the Sonic one. It's extremely realistic, to the point it's creepy. You got the Tails figurine, right?"

"Yeah! It's also pretty realistic. Come in!" The two boys walked into the house. Tom's mother was busy, and the father was at work. They then went up to his room. Tom's room was pretty similar to Samuel's, except he had a small table in the center and a stack of paper off to the side on his desk. On the stack stood a Tails figurine. Like Samuel's figurine, the joints were unnoticeable and the eyes shimmered like water.

"Wow. That is realistic. Can I see it?" Tom said yes, and Samuel picked up the figurine. The limbs bended like real limbs, and the multi-jointed tails looked and bended like real tails. The eyes appeared to have life behind them, not as if the figurine had life, but as if a ghost could leap out of the figurine. Tom then asked "Do you have a picture of the figurine you have?" Samuel said "Yeah, I didn't want to damage mine."

Samuel pulled out his phone and showed Tom a picture of the Sonic figurine. "It looks so cool! It looks like it could run off at any second!" Samuel put away his phone and the two hung out for a couple hours.

After a few hours, Samuel left. He decided to get his 'dinner' at a local Sonic restaurant. Coincidentally, he was going to get a chili dog at this place. He got his dinner but didn't get anything to drink, ate it sitting on a curb nearby and walked home. His mother asked him if he had eaten, and he said he had. He watched some TV, then went up to his room to sleep.

Samuel woke up at around 3:00 in the morning to a sound difficult to describe. He checked everything; his TV, his phone, even his old 3DS which hadn't been charged up in FOREVER. He decided to go back to bed, but then he noticed something very odd. He looked at his figurine.

It was the source of the sound. Samuel dragged himself over and looked at it. He tried to see if there was a speaker and if he had forgotten about a possible speech button. There was nothing of the sort. He looked at the eyes, and they appeared to have a light behind them. He looked closer, but his eyes were met with a bright flash.

"Oww, that was bright! What was that?" Samuel got up and went to get a glass of water, failing to notice the natural fuzz his arms had had gotten longer and there was more of it. His black hair was still black, but had a hint of blue to it. He drank his water, and went up to his room and found something that he didn't own.

Next to his bed was a pair of shoes, and gloves. Samuel realized that the shoes and gloves were exact copies of the shoes and gloves Sonic had. He was confused, and then noticed that he was different. He had gotten shorter, his eyesight and hearing had somehow improved, and his scalp felt funny. He reached up and pulled out a hair. It was thick, blue and was actually a quill. Explains why it hurt when he pulled it out.

"What the hell!?" He heard his voice, which was different. He cleared his throat, but he sounded the same. His torso felt like tiny needles were poking it, and he took off his shirt. He had blue quills and fur growing on his body, except for his stomach and arms. Two long 'quill spikes' formed on his back and his now blue hair and quills on his head grew into six long spikes. His tailbone felt weird, and he reached down to see what was going on.

His tailbone had extended and the extended bit had broken off and reshaped. This repeated until he had a short tail, which soon became covered in blue fur and quills. He shortened to a height of 3.3 feet and a rush of adrenaline filled him. His arms and legs became a bit skinnier as he hurried to the bathroom. He didn't turn on the light because he didn't want to see what he looked like in perfect detail. He didn't need to anyway.

His face was normal for a few seconds, but then the blue fur he had covered part of his face, except for the mouth region, which grew tan fur. His eyes grew bigger and he shut his eyes as they appeared to conjoin. His ears moved to the top of his head, his nose extended and became black and his head reshaped. He opened his eyes after a long five minutes, and looked at himself.

He was Sonic. He sat on the counter, wondering how this happened. He put two and two together and realized it must've been the figurine. He went back to his room, and put his new gloves on. He lifted one shoe to look at it, but part of it fell to the ground and he held a sock. _Huh. So the white cloth he has around the lower part of his legs... actually, make that my legs, is actually part of a pair of socks. It'd look weird though if his- I mean, my shoes looked like that._

Samuel looked down at his hands. They didn't look too different, except for the slightly longer nails and the fact his fingertips were a bit rougher and thicker. He slipped his new gloves and socks on and climbed into bed. Was it a dream? No, he would have woken up by getting surprised like that earlier. It was too real to be a dream anyway.

 _What the hell am I gonna tell Tom? Hopefully he isn't too surprised... actually, what do I tell my mom? She might freak out! Oh well, it's no use to gripe about it in your head..._

 **WOTW: Hello! This is the rewrite of a fanfic I made. There was only one chapter in the original, and it was bad and bland. This wasn't so cringy to write. The original doesn't exist anymore BTW. This was definitely... something weird to write. The restaurant Samuel goes to is a drive-in called Sonic, and is actually a real restaurant, not fictional. I decided to make Samuel go to one cause it would be a really weird coincidence she to the fact he's a Sonic fan and yeah.**


End file.
